Regra Única
by Millah-san
Summary: Ela estava pronta, mas não era ela que decidiria seu próprio futuro. Hatake Kakashi tinha esse privilégio. Em jogo apenas uma única regra para dois destinos distintos. Fanfic HENTAI. Não gosta, decline.
1. O teste

**AVISO: Fanfic HENTAI, se não gosta, decline.**

**...**

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**Candy Shop **_também não.

**Regra Única**

_{Kakashi H. & Hinata H.}_

(doubleshot)

por Millah-san

.

.

"Regra única: você não pode me tocar." Ouvi ela dizer no seu timbre baixo e suave. Sem muito pensar no que estava por vir, concordei. Tenho certeza de que ela percebeu meu sorriso convencido por sob minha máscara, a subestimando, mas ao contrário de qualquer outra mulher que me olharia prometendo punição, aquela Hyuuga me lançou um sorriso gentil...

... Gentil demais.

Pensando bem, Hyuuga Hinata sempre foi uma menina tímida, amável, carinhosa, gentil, enfim, feita de tudo de que há de bom no mundo (risos). Então, de repente eu estou aqui, como jounin, para avaliá-la no teste final para admissão no ANBU Sedução. Sinceramente, as coisas parecem meio fora de ordem pra mim. Mas eu é que não vou questionar as ordens de Tsunade-sama.

"Anda logo Kakashi!" Pensando no diabo, 'tá aí o rabo. "Não faça a menina esperar a vida inteira."

"Ok." Foi tudo que respondi, mantendo a minha calma. De certo que estou curioso, mas falando a verdade, acredito que a Hinatinha, sabendo o pouco que sei dela, não se importaria se eu atrasasse ou mesmo não aparecesse. Mas vamos lá, isso promete ser rápido. Devo apenas prestar atenção pra amparar a queda da garota quando a pobre desmaiar.

Estou em um prédio secreto da ANBU e caminho tranquilo pelos corredores que eu já frequentei algumas vezes. Nada está muito diferente do que eu me lembrava. Digo, as paredes ainda são vermelhas assim como o carpete e o teto. As luzes não são muito fortes e o ambiente como um todo ainda cheira a lavanda. Mas a decoração dos corredores é apenas para ludibriar os prisioneiros, eu sei. Mais adiante os cômodos tornam-se bem mais agradáveis e requintados.

Fui posto 'delicadamente' por Tsunade-sama em uma sala ampla. Ah pra quê eufemismos. A endemoniada da mulher jogou me com toda força sobre o único sofá daquele lugar. Quase fraturo a coluna na queda. Itai! Ainda dói. Ela saiu do sítio dizendo-me para aguardar quietinho ali. Sem problemas, pra isso eu sempre levo comigo a edição de bolso do Icha Icha. Mas antes que abrisse o livro a loira voltou-se a passos rápidos na minha direção e confiscou meu bem mais precioso.

Ok! Segundo mais precioso. E vocês, garotas, devem concordar comigo. Beijo pra vocês!

Enfim, sozinho, tudo que pude fazer pra matar o tempo foi ficar observando aonde é que raios eu fui meter-me. De imediato percebi que a ventilação e climatização da sala não eram naturais, visto que não tinha nenhuma janela. A iluminação era suficiente para que meus olhos captassem com perfeição que existia uma veneziana que separava a sala em dois ambientes. O que eu estava, que possuía um sofá enorme e bem confortável, um tapete bege sobre o chão de madeira e duas mesinhas com flores nas extremidades do sofá. Além da veneziana, tinha um futon bem grande. Próximo, em uma baixa prateleira tinham vários potes. Dizer o que tinha ali, eu não sei, apenas tenho minhas hipóteses. Lá do outro lado também tinha uma porta, pela qual eu vi uma mulher entrar.

As luzes diminuíram e a imagem feminina aproximou-se, parando no centro do cômodo, ocultada pela veneziana. Confesso que demorei um pouco pra reconhecer o chakra da Hinata. Em minha defesa digo que as roupas que ela usava agora são o avesso daquele casacão horrível e que bem, eu priorizei admirar-lhe o vulto das sinuosas curvas. E Kami-sama! Como a Hinatinha-chan é gost-. Bem formada. Os seios fartos já eram evidentes, mas a cinturinha fina e as pernas torneadas... Uma descoberta interessante.

"Regra única: você não pode me tocar." Mais uma vez ela disse e eu, novamente assenti.

Lentamente a veneziana foi subindo, ao mesmo passo, um foco de luz ia iluminando a Hyuuga, revelando-a para mim. Como programado, minha atenção ia seguindo a mesma direção, devorando aquela menina-mulher dos pés a cabeça. Este é um espetáculo que deve ser lentamente apreciado.

Os pés dela eram miúdos e delicados como os de uma gueixa e, envoltos naquelas sandálias douradas de salto alto ficavam ainda mais charmosos. Sim, eu tenho taras por pés, afinal, aprecio a firmeza com que eles podem deslizar sobre minhas costas, numa eró-, quero dizer, estimulante massagem. Tive que umedecer meus lábios após pensar nela sobre mim, estimulando meus pontos de chakra. As torneadas pernas e as coxas firmes me surpreenderam. Hinata era uma mestra em esconder seu potencial. Com certeza estou me animando com este teste, mesmo que provavelmente não dure muito mais.

Como a barriga dela é lisinha! E que charme o umbigo. Será que ela sente cocegas se minha língua acariciar-lhe ali? Eu sou um canalha mesmo. Mas não consigo evitar. Esta está sendo uma experiência e tanto. Ela toda meiguinha com um corpanzil desses provoca o libido de qualquer homem... Hetero.

Bem como imaginei. Os seios tão fartos quanto os da Godaime. A diferença é que estes eu tenho a certeza de que estão no corpo de uma garota de ... Quantos anos será que a Hinata-chan tem? Hum... Não faz a menor diferença. Se ela está aqui hoje, é porque já deve estar pronta, ou pensa que está. Irônico, pois sou eu quem decide isso. Sorte minha, azar do dela.

Atenção Kakashi! É hora de encará-la nos olhos.

Olha só, durou mais do que eu imaginei. Acho que ela se virar de costas pra mim bem no momento em que o holofote iluminaria seu rosto é sinal de desistência. Se eu rir um pouco, vocês acham que eu estaria sendo cruel? Espero que não, pois não consigo me controlar. Tentem me entender, vi essa menina andando desde sempre metida nos mais grossos casacos e corar e até mesmo desmaiar só com a aproximação do Naruto. Vê-la assim, nesse provocante conjunto de renda carmim, não sei. Penso que ela exigiu mais de si mesma que deveria. Era ainda só uma menina, bem formada, mas uma menina.

Oh merda! Realmente deveria ter segurado o riso. Ela baixou a cabeça mirando o chão. Como ela é sensível! E eu um tarado nato. Estava prestes a me levantar e ir até a menina dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem que era normal falhar na primeira tentativa e todo o blábláblá para animá-la, quando meus olhos levaram meus pensamentos para aquela bunda empinada e redonda da Hyuuga. Putz! Cheguei a morder os lábios com força agora. Esse é um ângulo muito interessante da Hinatinha.

Foco homem! Nos sentimentos da moça, não nos atributos.

Levantei-me e quando ia avançar mais um passo uma kunai veio zunindo em minha direção. Olhei para onde a lâmina foi parar – enterrada uns seis centímetros na parede atrás do sofá – e depois na direção da Hinata, que estava com o tronco virado lateralmente olhando-me por sobre o ombro. Onde diabos ela tirou aquela kunai? Não sei bem se quero descobrir.

"Regra única: você não pode me tocar." Será que ela não se cansa de repetir isso?

Mas dessa vez entendi que ela queria que eu voltasse a sentar-me no sofá. E assim o fiz, recebendo outro sorriso gentil. Admito, fiquei surpreso em ver que ela iria em frente. Analisando a expressão corporal dela, como ninja e não como homem – embora eu tenha o dom de fazer isso sob os dois pontos de vista juntos – concentrei-me no que o corpo dela dizia. Ainda que de costas pra mim, estava com uma postura firme, nem rígida e nem desleixada. As mãos estavam postas nas laterais e não protetoralmente na frente do peito como já as vi assim diversas vezes. Não tive muito tempo de encarar-lhe os olhos, mas todas as vezes que ela tinha dirigido-se a mim, sua voz soara limpa e sem falhas. Isso agrada-me, profissionalmente falando. ANBU's da Sedução precisam ser autoconfiantes. Ainda é muito cedo pra afirmar que Hinata tenha superado sua timidez, mas evidentemente houve melhora.

Espere, acho que é melhor eu concentrar-me mais, parece que a Hyuuga está pronta para o próximo nível.

Na batida sensual da música ela veio se aproximando. Um caminhar de um felino, garboso, sem ruídos e hipnotizador ao imenso. Senti minha garganta secar diante da visão daqueles olhos brancos. Eram grandes e brilhantes como os de uma criança mas emitiam agora uma determinação e audácia que fez um arrepio involuntário correr minha espinha.

Ela parou de frente pra mim. E assim, tão perto, permiti-me admirar seu rosto por completo. Descobri que esses anos todos, nunca de fato, havia enxergado Hyuuga Hinata. Não é como se eu fosse um lerdo feito o Naruto, que muito provavelmente ainda pense que a Hyuuga use aquele cabelo curtinho. Todavia não tinha percebido sutis mudanças que agora noto. Como a franja mais comprida e presa lateralmente, os lábios cheios, as sobrancelhas cuidadosamente desenhadas e os longos cílios emoldurando aqueles incríveis olhos.

Hinata transformou-se numa belíssima mulher.

Claro, algumas coisas se mantêm, como aquele rubor que eu penso que raras vezes abandonam a face perfeita da Hyuuga. Mas se querem saber a verdade, eu estou adorando vê-la coradinha assim. É tão inocentemente sexy. Da vontade de lamber-lhes as bochechas antes de capturar aqueles lábios.

Falando neles, penso que demorei tempo demais mirando os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho, porque eles se abriram pra mim em mais um sorriso. E como ela fica mais linda sorrindo.

Woah! Ela começou a se mover. Sua cintura fina se quebra em movimentos cadenciados jogando aquele quadril pra todos os lados. Estou meio perdido no oscilar daquela calcinha carmim. Então como se para me guiar as mãos delas pousam sobre as alças finas daquela peça íntima chamando minha atenção com sucesso. O quadril não pára, mas estou preso à visão das delicadas mãozinhas, ávido por descobrir o que elas vão aprontar.

Provocante! Elas deslizam até encontrar apoio um pouco acima do joelhos. Os pequenos dedos apertaram a carne que eu queria ter sob minhas mãos. É, arrancou-me um suspiro com isso. Está indo muito bem, Hinata. Agindo como uma verdadeira menina má. Está me dando uma vontadezinha de te castigar, criança.

Surpreendendo-me ela dançou até o chão. Joelhos juntos e as mãos livres vindo faceiras em minha direção, se divertindo. Ponto pra você, Hyuuga! Levantando-se e abaixando-se assim, dando-me a visão do seu lindo traseiro redondo e da pele branquinha das suas esguias costas. O jeito é morder os lábios para não ser a sua carne macia entre meus dentes, diabrete.

Mas que movimento é esse? Nem com meu sharingan eu teria previsto essa aproximação tão ousada. Essas mãos e braços encurralando minha cabeça, chamando minha visão para os seios... Er, o rosto dela, que a propósito está perigosamente perto do meu. Respire fundo homem e se acalme. Admito, tive que fechar os olhos quando senti o hálito quente da Hyuuga fazendo-me cócegas no pescoço, mesmo este coberto pela malha da máscara. Parece-me que o jukken tem outras finalidades, porque tenho certeza que o chakra dela esta fazendo carinho na minha nuca. Não esperava que ela fosse tão boa assim.

Sinto o pseudocarinho acabar e abro meu olho só pra ter a visão mais estarrecedora da noite: Hinata de pé sobre o sofá, detalhe, minhas pernas estão entre as dela. Se eu não fosse eu, já teria tido uma hemorragia nasal. Meu amigo também despertou por completo para admirar um ângulo que jamais sonhei ver dessa garota, mas que é tudo o que eu queria apreciar neste momento. Ela, Hyuuga Hinata em cima de mim.

Eu devia ter desconfiado daqueles sorrisos...

Penso que não tenho mais controle sobre meus movimentos, porque simplesmente jogo minhas mãos para frente na intenção de segurar aquelas coxas grossas, ignorando por completo que existia ali uma regra, que ela fez questão de me lembrar antes que pudesse chegar ao meu objetivo. Malvada! E ela ainda tem coragem de sorrir. Mas não dá para zangar-me, Hinata tem a carinha mais meiga que eu já vi. Chega a ser perverso o modo como essa combinação de anjo e tentação arranca-me o juízo.

Falando em juízo, aonde está o desta menina? Não que eu esteja reclamando mas...

"Humm!" Desculpa a falta de compostura, confesso, mordi com força meu lábio inferior e ainda assim esse gemido escapou. Respira homem, expire e relaxe. Que droga! Vocês devem pensar que eu estou em trabalho de parto. Mas é que porra, eu sou um homem saudável e por melhor shinobi que eu seja, a carne ainda é fraca e as fricção que a Hinata está fazendo na minha coxa não é algo a ser ignorado.

Entenderão não? Eu explico. Imaginem a cena seguinte se desenrolando a meros centímetros de um homem como EU. Uma deusa, como eu afortunadamente descobri que a jóia dos Hyuugas – a primogênita do Hiashi-ninguém-se-mete-com-minhas-filhinhas – é, se ajoelhando elegantemente neste sofá deixando que suas coxas firmes e torneadas ladeassem a minha coxa esquerda. Meus músculos imediatamente tencionaram-se e sem controle algum eu comecei a ofegar.

Tento desviar a minha atenção deste fato e olho-lhe a face; acabo por me perder-me mais. Que perfeição é essa face risonha e corada. Céus! Ela parece se divertir com o fato da minha ereção pulsar contra o joelho dela.

"Talvez esteja pensando." Patético, mas eu quase sobressaltei-me quando ouvi aquela voz suave em um timbre tão rouco e deveras sedutor. "Sobre essa regra única de não me tocar." E pior foi quando bobamente balbuciei um "Aham" concordando nem sei bem com o quê. Por Kami! Não me lembro de ter sentido tanto tesão assim que me fizesse parar de pensar. "Acho que já ficou claro que ela só se aplica ao senhor, Kakashi-sensei." Merda de regra unilateral. Dito isso ela colocou as mãozinhas sobre meus ombros se apoiando enquanto se acomodava completamente no meu colo fazendo sua feminilidade roçar o meu membro desejoso.

Céus! Não resisti quando ouvi o gemido baixo e tímido de Hinata e me entreguei as sensações que esta linda mulher estava me proporcionando. Gemi rouco em resposta aos movimentos dela, ao rebolado sensual do quadril dela sobre o meu, ao carinho suave e provocante da mão direita dela no meu tórax, ao brincar dos dedos finos da canhota dela nos meus fios prateados. Que se dane! Hinata Hyuuga era perfeita para ensandecer um homem e tirar dele o que quiser. E se ela quiser pode me pegar inteiro. Embrulho-me em papel pra presente e tudo.

O rosto dela aproximou-se do meu e eu senti a língua dela contornando com doçura os meus lábios protegidos pela máscara. O tecido ficou úmido e então Hinata colou sua boca carnuda com a minha. As mãos dela acariciaram a minha face delicadamente. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem assim. Fiz pressão para aumentar o contato e minhas mãos automaticamente avançaram para a cintura delgada dela.

Meus dedos roçaram a pele leitosa da Hyuuga antes dela afastar-se com um movimento decidido e dar as costas a mim seguindo em direção a porta pela qual ela entrou. Antes de sumir totalmente ela virou-se de lado endereçando a mim mais um sorriso, um que eu jamais imaginei que enfeitaria aquela face meiga.

Tão sedutor!

Fecho os olhos e ela não pára, de sorrir e dançar na minha cabeça fazendo cada fibra do meu corpo desejar estar junto dela. Hinata! Não vou tirar a imagem desse rosto corado tão cedo da minha memória. Como eu ia imaginar que essa menina seria tão sensual assim? Fui derrotado e não nego. Com toda certeza ela é digna de entrar no esquadrão ANBU Sedução e arrisco-me dizer que ela teria uma carreira brilhante. Tornar-se-ia uma lenda.

Demorei mais do que gostaria para recuperar o controle sobre meu corpo e arrefecer minha ereção. Jamais tinha ficado com tanta vontade e depois a oportunidade ter-me sido negada. Frustrante para se dizer o mínimo. Por outro lado, não digo que foi ruim e em hipótese nenhuma me arrependo de ter participado deste teste. Que bom que ainda estou de máscara, acho que as pessoas assustar-se-iam com meu sorriso hentai.

Com os sentidos ninja em ordem e o velha capacidade de raciocínio sob controle saí daquela sala e daquele prédio. Eu devia ir até a sala da Hokage e dizer à ela meu parecer sobre, hum, o desempenho da Hyuuga, mas não agora. Tenho que ir ali ver uma gatinha que subiu numa árvore alta demais e precisa de ajuda para descer. Então, ja ne!

***continua***

* * *

><p>NA: Olá gentiii! Não me matem *esconde*. Não era pra eu postar outra coisa q não fosse Vestido Vermelho, mas infelizmente meu cérebro não é tão organizado assim =/. Juro q estou me empenhando em terminar o capítulo. Duas semanas no máximo.

Agora, esse KakaHina é só dois capítulos curtos. A idéia pipocou na minha cabeça e eu escrevi de zoa. Como estou com saudades de vocês, resolvi postar pra ter um motivo pra dar as caras por aqui XP.

Não está bom pq eu sou um desastre em primeira pessoa, mas em terceira pessoa ficou pior ainda - acreditem.

Reviews seriam ótimos!

Bjos! Saudades!


	2. O resultado

**AVISO: Fanfic HENTAI, se não gosta, decline.**

**AVISO²: Lemon, não gosta? Leia de olhos fechados.**

**...**

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence. A música _**Candy Shop **_também não.

**Regra Única**

_{Kakashi H. & Hinata H.}_

por Millah-san

.

_._

Estava tomando uma ducha quando o barulho de batidas impacientes me chamou a atenção. Porcaria! Num tinha uma hora piorzinha pra me amolarem não? Meu estado era lamentável e ia continuar assim porque não é tão fácil quanto parece impedir minha mente de reprisar cada curva sensual do corpo daquela mulher chamada Hinata movendo-se eroticamente na minha frente.

Sim, eu ainda estou cheio de tesão pela Hyuuga. Fato. E também não tô afim de por uma imagem brochante na minha cabeça só pra ir atender um maníaco esmurrador de portas.

As batidas ganham mais força e eu deixo um grunhido insatisfeito saltar da minha garganta. Rapidamente boto uma bermuda, a máscara e jogo uma toalha sobre os ombros apenas para impedir que a água do meu cabelo caia sobre o chão. Sabem, eu sou solteiro e não sou do tipo que curte ter uma empregada fuchicando a minha vida, então tento ser o mais organizado possível. Mas pouco interessa isso.

Já estava a meio caminho da porta quando o irritante barulho cessou. Ótimo, agora que eu já interrompi o meu banho o cidadão desiste. Francamente! Involuntariamente meu rosto se contorceu em uma careta. Normalmente sou um homem paciente e calmo, mas isso quando meu sangue circula em seu ritmo normal nas minhas artérias e veias. O que não era a situação de horas atrás e por conseguinte, a situação de minutos antes de eu ter a porta da frente da minha casa esmurrada.

Senti uma movimentação de chakra diferente de uma pessoa normal ou de um shinobi que estivesse apenas prestando serviços à Hokage. Pus-me alerta e avancei com cautela até o hall de entrada do meu apartamento. Foi então que as coisas se tornaram mais estranhas ainda. As batidas retornaram, mas desta vez de maneira hesitante.

Eu não devia surpreender-me ao ver Hinata Hyuuga parada em frente a mim, mas meus olhos se alargaram em espanto. Ela estava com seu costumeiro casacão, que pra mim já não mais era barreira pois tinha memorizado cada pormenor daquele corpo espetacular – opa, fisgada na virilha – , e mesmo de cabeça baixa era nítido o rubor em sua face.

Mas ela parecia mais corada que o normal.

Olhei a mim mesmo e percebi o que estava acontecendo. A Hinatinha ainda não tinha me visto sem camisa. Só espero que ela não desmaie. Desviei minha atenção para a figura encolhida dela. Mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda era tímida demais. Não me olhou uma vez sequer... Espera! Se era a Hinata na porta, aquela oscilação de chakra era o byakugan. Oou!

Oh nossa! Será que ela gostou do que viu? Porque eu sei, meninas, que vocês adoram.

"P-por..." Começou ela baixinho e incerta. Foquei nela e empurrei meus pensamentos sórdidos pra um canto qualquer da minha mente. Ela encheu os pulmões de ar e depois o liberou lentamente, acredito que isto deve ser para acalmá-la e parece que funciona. Ela ergueu o queixo permitindo-me encarar seus lindos olhos perolados. Eles eram amáveis e tristes, mas naquele momento ganharam o brilho da determinação tal qual como antes. "Por que eu não passei no teste?"

Eu imaginava que Hinata quisesse saber dos meus motivos para reprová-la, por isso dei alguns a Tsunade-sama para que ela reportasse à Hyuuga. Não ponderei que ela viria a mim pessoalmente. Isso explica a urgência nas batidas na porta, era raiva e despeito talvez.

Fiz um gesto para que ela me seguisse e entrasse no meu apartamento. Sentei-me no sofá e ela ao meu lado. Não queria encará-la, mas aqueles olhos sem cor tinham um magnetismo que eu pensava ser característico do sharingan. O silêncio entre nós se instalou de modo incômodo. Eu tive minhas razões para negar-lhe a entrada no esquadrão ANBU Sedução, elas estavam ensaiadas na minha cabeça, mas minha língua se via incapaz de dar forma as palavras.

Encarei-a como um idiota por longos e silenciosos minutos. Hinata era linda demais e a cada volta do ponteiro que eu gastava apenas a observando eu me sentia cada vez mais envolvido pela serenidade, amabilidade e luz que aquela menina transmitia. Eu já sabia que eu a tinha reprovado por egoísmo e orgulho ferido. O que eu desconhecia era o porquê de eu ter me sentido tão ultrajado com a idéia dela estar tão próxima de outros homens. Admito, a idéia de pensar na hipótese de um cretino qualquer sequer olhar na direção da Hinata me deu tamanha repulsa e ódio, só que eu não posso dizer isso a ela.

Eu tinha várias respostas para sanar a dúvida dela, mas nenhuma era a certa para se dizer.

"Kakashi-san, por favor, diga-me o motivo." Estremeci. Tive a certeza de que ela saberia se o que eu dissesse era mentira ou verdade. "Eu tenho certeza de que..." Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de continuar num timbre mais baixo. "Eu mexi com o senhor." Mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar envergonhada. Sorte a minha que devo ter ficado momentaneamente corado como ela.

E uma rápida correção. Ela não mexeu, ela ainda mexe.

"Bem, Hinata." Comecei e isto trouxe de volta os olhos dela sobre mim. "Você foi muito bem." Eu vi ela crispar os lábios insatisfeita. O que ela quer que eu diga? Que eu demorei mais do que devia me acabando na mão? Ou que eu confesse que eu estou cheio de tesão por ela? Ou ainda, que eu quero vê-la contorcer-se de prazer debaixo de mim gritando meu nome até perder a voz? Merda! Já estou mais que excitado de novo e eu mal relei o dedo nessa menina. Suspirei com força antes de continuar me explicando. "Entenda, você não tem o perfil."

Acho que disse merda. Hinata se levantou e era palpável sua irritação. Não fui capaz de acompanhar o próximo movimento da garota. Ela abriu o zíper do casaco com tamanha agilidade que fiquei meio zonzo ao seguir com meu olho negro o tecido grosso escorregar pela pele alva dos ombros e braços dela. No segundo seguinte ela estava semi-nua e avançando na minha direção.

Gotas de suor gelado misturaram-se aquelas que escorriam do meu cabelo. Forcei-me a focar no rosto delicado dela, uma vez mais ele estava adoravelmente enrubescido. Ah! Eu posso muito bem me acostumar com essas bochechas vermelhinhas noite e dia, principalmente se for eu a fazer o sangue dela subir.

Não fiz nada para impedir que ela sentasse no meu colo forçando a feminilidade dela contra meu membro já rígido. Eu não possuía razões para resistir à ela, aquilo não era um teste. A mão pequena dela segurou com firmeza meu queixo e olhando-me com profundidade inquiriu o motivo de eu ter dito-lhe não.

Sustentei meu olhar no dela e agarrei com possessividade o quadril feminino sem importar-me com o rugido de satisfação que despregou da minha garganta por finalmente eu ter aquela carne macia sob os dedos. O gemido que ela tentou suprimir foi o gatilho para o que eu faria a seguir.

"Regra única, Hinata." Disse-lhe e minha voz saiu naturalmente rouca pelo desejo que queimava em mim. Ela me olhou confusa e eu sorri colando mais nossos corpos e assistindo maravilhado ela corar mais. "Só eu posso te tocar." Sussurrei-lhe ao pé-do-ouvido e subi minhas mãos pelo corpo perfeito dela, indo a minha direita pousar quietamente sobre o seu seio esquerdo, como se meu movimento nada fosse.

Hinata enrijeceu, permanecendo estática sobre mim. Pestanejou algumas vezes e depois sua respiração tornou-se descompassada. Eu fiquei observando-a cautelosamente. O vermelho que pintava suas bochechas espalhou-se por todo seu corpo. Eu pude sentir a pele dela esquentar e isso só fez com que a minha própria temperatura elevasse.

Seus olhos brancos vidrados em mim fizeram eu desejá-la com urgência. Os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes imploravam para serem tomados pelos meus. Os pelos arrepiados eletrizavam cada músculo do meu corpo. A pele leitosa convidava minhas mãos ao toque. E Kami, aquele sorriso me aquecia.

Isso, Hinata! _Come Come Paradise_.

"Sorte sua que eu sou uma aluna obediente, Kakashi-" Ela parou molhando os lábios para depois sussurrar próximo a minha boca coberta. "." Logo em seguida os dedos delicados da Hyuuga puxavam o tecido da minha máscara revelando o meu rosto por completo e o meu sorriso – meio safado mas realmente feliz. Mas eu não dei tempo para ela saciar sua curiosidade. Ataquei-lhe a boca com minha. Pelo suspiro que ela soltou acho que ela não importou-se com isso.

Ótimo!

"Aawn..." Ela gemeu e agarrou meus cabelos e eu tive que responder a altura. Mordisquei o lábio inferior com um pouquinho a mais de força só para ver aquelas pérolas centradas nos meus olhos. Sorri de canto com a carinha quase irritada dela – com direito a beicinho. No instante seguinte estava sugando com doçura o local mordido, mantendo o tempo todo o contato visual.

Ela tentou fechar os olhos, acho que pra sentir melhor o carinho, mas eu não deixei aumentando a pressão cada vez que ela vacilava. Eu queria ver espelhado no olhar dela o mesmo brilho que luzia no meu. Eh Hinata, eu também sei alguma coisa ou outra sobre sedução. Alguns dedos dela enroscaram em algumas mechas minhas enquanto que a outra mão deslizou pelo meu rosto suavemente.

Eu preciso sentir melhor o gosto dessa mulher.

Meu corpo fremiu ao invadir a boca pequena de Hinata e quando a língua aveludada dela encontrou a minha com um movimento próprio ambos nos arrepiamos. Eu pude sentir. A mão que ainda repousava sobre o seio dela moveu-se para as costas esguias para ajudar a outra desabotoar a porcaria do fecho do soutien. Não sem antes eu apertar-lhe. Uivei em satisfação e um riso breve saltou da ninfa entre meus braços.

Danadinha! Ela realmente estava divertindo-se as custas do meu prazer.

"Hinata." Chamei-lhe o nome como um aviso, mas ela pareceu não levar muito a sério. Ela segurou meu rosto com firmeza e sua atenção recaiu sobre minha boca. Soergo uma sobrancelha interrogando-a silenciosamente, no entanto ela não notou ou simplesmente preferiu ignorar. Apenas mantem o foco nos meus lábios. Admito que fiquei tenso e por segundos me distraí da minha importante tarefa de dar liberdade aqueles seios fartos.

A tensão tornou-se mais uma onda de tesão quando Hinata avançou sobre mim me envolvendo em um beijo quente em que ela ditava o ritmo. Com o dobro do empenho voltei a desabotoar-lhe o soutien. A diaba estava ensandecendo-me enquanto sugava libidinosamente a minha língua e rebolava no meu colo. Cretina! Isso é golpe baixo – literalmente.

"Ka-Kakashiii... sen... Awn!" Assim, chame meu nome, doçura. Enquanto ela se ocupava com minha língua eu garanti o livre acesso aos seios dela. Eles encheram minhas mãos. Massageei-os e o som inebriante dos gemidos tímidos dela invadiu meus ouvidos. Cada vez mais roucos e desconexos como os meus próprios.

"Essa brincadeira é para dois, _hime_." Anunciei divertido a distraindo, a minha revanche começaria com o próximo movimento.

Joguei-a sobre o sofá e seu peito arfou de susto e, pelo brilho nos olhos delas, excitação. Não pude evitar o sorriso malicioso nos meus lábios. Tanto por adorar a visão do corpo feminino perfeito a minha merce como também pela descoberta de que a tímida Hinatinha pegava fogo com movimentos mais firmes.

Ajoelhei-me no sofá, de frente à Hinata, e não fiz absolutamente nada, salve apenas devorá-la com meus olhos. E ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Acrescento que por um instante pensei que ela ativaria o byakugan, tamanha cobiça seu olhar sobre minha bermuda, ou o que ela escondia. Não resisti, eu tive que provocá-la.

"Quer que eu faça um _strip tease_?" Perguntei jogando as palavras com calma calculada. Hinata resmungou algo incompreensível. _Touche_! Ela está doidinha para me ver nu. E com muita vergonha de admitir, embora não precise – os gestos e olhares dela dizem tudo. "Ei, Hinata, tira essa almofada do rosto e olhe pra mim." Disse-lhe mansamente.

Impossível foi segurar um breve riso ao vê-la espiar com somente um olho semi-aberto e para em seguida voltar a encobrir totalmente o rosto.

"Sabe, Hinata." Comecei falando-lhe, minha voz soando divertida. "Você escolheu um esconderijo muito interessante." Dito isso abaixei-me até que nossos corpos roçassem levemente e aquela energia eletrizante transpassasse entre nós, eriçando os pelos. Ela arqueou as costas pressionando os seios fartos contra meu tórax nu. "Mas garanto que se você sair vai poder se divertir mais." Finalizei esse ataque abocanhando um mamilo rosado e dando-lhe mordidelas e vez ou outra sugando-o com ímpeto enquanto massageava devagar o outro seio. Meus olhos fixos na direção do rosto dela, louco para vislumbrar o brilho naqueles olhos brancos.

E não foi necessário esperar nada, logo a almofada foi ao chão displicentemente e as pérolas delas cravaram-se nos meus olhos. Uma sensação grande e poderosa inflou meu peito. Mais que os gemidos – que soavam doces aos meus ouvidos – , era o olhar dela a volver-me louco e em chamas. Não havia espaço nele para insegurança ou medo. Hinata mirava-me com paixão e certeza. Ela queria a mim tanto quanto eu queria a ela.

Eu tive que beijá-la, lenta e demoradamente, apreciando a maciez dos lábios, a calidez da língua dela encontrando-se com a minha e o prazer de estar com ela. Há algo nos gestos dela, nos beijos, no olhar e sorriso que fizeram tudo em mim ir na direção dela, totalmente rendido. Mas não enganem-se, eu não sou um amante passivo. E também não sou um maníaco controlador. Se bem que a Hinatinha-delícia pode fazer de mim o que quiser.

"Nunca acreditei muito em sorte." De repente ela diz, só então fazendo eu perceber que acabamo-nos por encararmo-nos enquanto recuperávamos o folego após o beijo. "Mas vendo seus lábios perfeitos sorrindo, sinto que tenho sorte por você usar sempre máscara."

"Por que, Hinata?" Essa garota me surpreende e confunde tão ou mais rápido com que ela me deixa excitado. Quando percebi a pergunta já tinha saído da minha boca.

A ponta de seus dedos correu pelo meu rosto fazendo o contorno sobre o limite que minha máscara geralmente cobre. Seus olhos e boca sorriam com doçura quando ela respondeu. "T-talvez eu não resistisse a muitos desmaios sucessivos que certamente ocorreriam assim que eu lhe visse."

"Hinata!" A surpresa me dominou. Não era as palavras ditas por ela, mas o significado subentendido deixado por elas. Segurei sua mão que passeava sobre meu rosto e dei-lhe um beijo casto. Olhei para o rosto afogueado e de expressão serena. "A quanto tempo você-"

"Shiiii." Ela pôs o dedo em meu lábios, silenciando-me. "T-tempo demais." Os braços femininos envolveram meu pescoço e Hinata me arrastou para um beijo urgente para nós dois e em meio ao beijo percebi ela empurrar minha bermuda com os pés. Afastei ofegante e olhando-a com malícia, querendo provocá-la com algo do tipo 'Apressadinha você ein?'. Estranhamente ela revirou os olhos como se eu estivesse a fazer algo idiota e logo me disse, sua voz tão sedutora. "Tira essa bermuda. Eu quero você."

É, eu também não quero mais esperar. Ergui-me do sofá lançando um olhar para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Quando estávamos os dois de pé, peguei-a e joguei-a sobre meu ombro. Ela soltou um gritinho e eu um riso. Acariciei o bumbum dela me deliciado com a forma com que meus dedos cobriam as curvas perfeitas. Depois dei-lhe uma palmadinha, gesto que ela respondeu com outro gritinho e um apertão na minha nádega esquerda. Apressei-me para o quarto.

Deixei-nos cair sobre a cama, fazendo Hinata sentir o peso do meu corpo sobre o dela por uns instantes. Minhas mãos descerem da cintura para os quadris deslizando agradáveis por sobre a pele quente e macia. Enrosquei meus dedos no cós da calça e calcinha, despindo ela por completo enquanto eu ficava de joelhos no colchão. Assim que tirei últimas roupas dela não perdi tempo em me livrar das minhas. Estava doendo ficar longe daquela garota.

"Eu quero fazer isso, Kakashi." A Hyuuga também havia ajoelhado-se na cama, de frente para mim e seus olhar moveu-se dos meus olhos para a minha bermuda quando ela confidenciou isso próximo ao meu ouvido. Levantei minhas mãos em forma de rendição. Eu iria ver até onde a Hinatinha iria.

As mãozinhas atrevidas escorregaram arranhando tórax e abdômen seguindo o caminho para minha virilidade completamente dura e pulsante. Ela abre o zíper e já pode vê-lo pronto para afundar-se nela. Minha respiração falha e depois acelera. Então Hinata começa a distribuir beijos molhados no meu corpo suado enquanto me deixa tão nu quanto ela.

Segurando-a pelos cabelos, sem machucá-la, a puxo para mais um beijo. Nossas mãos passeiam livres, conhecendo os segredos de nossos corpos. Hinata me empurra fazendo me deitar e logo se ajeita sobre mim, tal qual ela fez naquele teste – mas dessa vez eu não ia ficar só na vontade. Você já sabem que eu abri aquele sorriso sacana ne. E pasmem, o curvar de lábios que enfeitou o rostinho corado da Hyuuga também não era nada inocente.

Nossos corpos se tocaram por completo novamente e eu senti as curvas femininas esfregarem-se contra mim. Hinata friccionava sua feminilidade contra minha coxa e me levava ao paraíso acariciando em movimentos de sobe-e-desce a minha ereção. Não pude ficar parado. Levei minha mão ao centro dela lambuzando meus dedos com a resultado de sua excitação e os meti na minha boca sob o olhar atento dela. "Gostosa." Eu lhe disse depois de sentir o gosto dela. Repeti, mas dessa vez ofereci meus dedos à ela que logo os abocanhou e começou a sugá-los. Com minha mão livre massageei-lhe o seio, brincando com o mamilo entumecido e com a carne macia.

O rugido que acompanhou meu gozo ecoou pelas paredes de todo meu apartamento e o grito de prazer dela explodiu na minha boca enquanto a beijava até faltar o ar. Quando olhei para a mulher na minha cama ela sorria lindamente para mim mesmo com a respiração entrecortada – essa imagem eu não quero esquecer nunca. Ela deitou-se sobre mim escondendo a face na curva do meu pescoço. Seu hálito quente batendo sobre minha pele e fazendo meus cabelinhos da nuca se eriçarem.

"Faz-me sua, Kakashi, onegai." Ela pediu em voz baixa e eu não a faria implorar.

"Tudo o que você quiser, Hinata." Foi a minha resposta.

Rapidamente girei nossos corpos, ficando agora eu por cima dela, sem deixar espaços entre a minha pele febril e a dela que igualmente ardia. Rocei de leve meus lábios sobre os dela que agitaram ansiosos, mas desviei a trilha para o queixo, depois as bochechas avermelhadas. Depositei um beijo sobre uma pálpebra, ela suspirou, e dei o mesmo carinho a outra. Hinata me abraçou e suas mãos acarinharam minhas costas devagar, suaves, amáveis, gentis.

Suas pernas envolveram meu quadril e eu afundei-me em Hinata por completo, num só golpe, sentindo um prazer indescritível espalhar por cada célula do meu corpo e expulsar um grito rouco da minha garganta. Senti as unhas femininas rasgarem minha pele e os dentes pequenos morderem meu ombro. Fechei meus olhos controlando-me para não simplesmente possuí-la como minha fome pedia, pensando talvez que tenha sido a forma de Hinata expurgar a dor do rompimento de sua virgindade.

Que tenha funcionado para ela, porque serviu para me deixar mais louco.

Tirei alguns fios longos que grudaram no pescoço suado dela liberando caminho para meus lábios e língua famintos. Os dedos agarraram e puxaram meu cabelo apartando minha boca, que havia escorregado para o vale entre os seios da minha Hyuuga, da pele leitosa para encontrar a dela em um beijo profundo e intenso.

Enquanto nos beijavamos comecei a mover o quadril lentamente até sair por completo. Para no instante seguinte invadí-la novamente. Mais uma vez, outra vez e outras... Embaladas pelos longos suspiros manhosos que Hinata soltava e que regojizavam e me incitavam. Não demorou nada para os movimentos dela encontrarem-se no mesmo ritmo dos meus. Ah! Que mulher!

"Está gostoso assim, Hinata?" Meti fundo e forte nela. E olhei fascinado o sorriso sugestivo jogado em seu lábios.

Se alguém descobrir como se resiste ao charme de Hinata Hyuuga, favor enfiar a fórmula no cú e nunca mais tirá-la de lá. Pensando melhor, espalhe ela entre todos os outros homens, mesmo os gays, eu não quero saber de ninguém se aproximando da minha Hinata.

"E-e m-muito." Ela respondeu gaguejando pela respiração entrecortada. Sorri-lhe de volta, talvez só um pouquinho mais malicioso. Qual o problema nisso? Garanto que minha gostosa não vai reclamar.

Agarrei-lhe ambos seios massageando-os com vigor aumentando gradativamente a velocidade das estocadas. Senti Hinata arquear as costas comprimindo seu maravilhoso corpo ainda mais com o meu e vi o rosto dela contorcido em prazer. O que compartilhava com ela e sabia que só o sentiria, intenso e completo assim, com ela.

Uma mãozinha dela apertou meu bumbum e não mais o soltou. Atrevida! E a outra agarrou meus cabelos fechando os dedos em punho. Passei a mover-me com frenesi, estocando cada vez mais rápido e fundo. Hinata gemia, vez ou outra mordendo os lábios carnudos para não descontrolar-se. Mas eu não queria que ela se controlasse. Que se dane os vizinhos! Eu quero é mais que todo mundo saiba que eu tenho a mulher mais gostosa bem aqui na minha cama, e que ela é só minha.

"Geme Hinata. Grita meu nome." Eu comecei a dizer-lhe ao pé-do-ouvido. "Deixa o mundo saber quem é o seu homem." Afundei-me mais uma vez, deliciado com o aperto dos músculos dela na minha ereção. Tão apertada, quente, úmida... Deliciosa! Ainda assim, ela abafou sua voz mordendo outra vez meu ombro – aquilo ia dar uma bela marca de guerra, daquelas para ser exibida com orgulho.

"Hinata... Minha doce Hinata." Chamei-a com carinho sincero. As palavras saindo pausadas, intercaladas pelos suspiros que o abraço dela me arrancava. Nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo molhado. Minha mão direita desceu para a feminilidade dela acariciando-a juntamente com meu membro. Foi com satisfação que ouvi o gemido alto que abandonou a boca carnuda da minha hime.

E outros vieram e se juntaram aos meus. Altos, roucos, exigentes.

A boca dela procurou ansiosa pela minha. Eu sabia que não aguentaria mais. Segurei com firmeza o quadril arredondado. Uma estocada lenta e profunda e eu estava me derramando dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que o gozo quente dela afoga meu membro. Era o ponto alto do nosso prazer, mas eu sabia que era mais que isso, havia mais, eu queria mais. E ela me deu um sorriso...

... O melhor sorriso que eu podia querer.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos mantendo-me sobre Hinata. Eu também sorria. Beijei-lhe os lábios inchados pelos nossos incontáveis beijos. Ela suspirou manhosa e acariciou minhas mechas prateadas suavemente. E eu fiquei pensando abobalhado nas coisas que trouxeram Hinata Hyuuga até os meus braços – lugar do qual eu não tenho pretensões nenhuma de deixá-la sair.

Um teste, uma regra, uma dança sensual, um 'não', um questionamento, uma resposta errada, uma punição. Daí a primeira regra de nada valia. Outra regra, outro teste – um pra descobri os sabores, outra dança – ainda mais sensual, outro questionamento e a resposta mais acertada. Ainda não houve punição, mas sabia que não tardaria. Afinal eu penso que fiz a Hinatinha gritar pra vila inteira que era o seu homem. Ah! O Hiashi que se lasque.

A única regra que aquele velho rabugento pode me impôr eu já a fiz por mim mesmo:

_Fazer a Hinata feliz._

Agora, se me dão licença eu ainda não terminei de usar e abusar do corpinho gostoso da minha hime. Então, ja ne!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N/A: Oieee gentiii! Uhul! Primeiro fic concluído! Muito obrigada por lerem este 2shot KakaHina. Foi feito para vocês. Adorei cada um dos reviews. Fico mega feliz de saber que tem outras pessoas que curtem KakaHina como euzinha rs. Ah! Vou responder também os reviews que vocês deixarem neste capítulo. Bjos!

**Hatake Pan-linda!** Ah! O Kakashi é um tesão mesmo. *¬* E fazê-lo hentai assim sai tão natural XP

**HatakeHinata-linda!** Oh thank you! =D

**Catherine-linda!** Que bom que gostou =D KakaHina é uma das minhas taras, por isso sempre me apetece fazer algo com os dois rs.

**Hisui-linda!** Haha penso que essa personalidade hentai caseia muito bem com o Kakashi *-* Foi uma idéia simples do fic e fico feliz que tenha agradado, pois foi muito divertido escrever =D

**Pri-linda!** Fico feliz que tenha curtido =D. Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu sei que tenho mais vícios de linguagem escrevendo em primeira pessoa que em terceira por isso a insegurança quando faço narrador-personagem =/. Ta aí a continuação rs.

Muitíssimo obrigada à todos que leram, favoritaram, colocaram em alerta ou que fizeram apenas os hits aumentarem rs.

Obrigada especial à: Hatake-Pan, HatakeHinata, Catherine3, Husui Ai e Pri H. U. Hikari.

Special thanks to: Hatake-Pan, HatakeHinata, Catherine3, Husui Ai e Pri H. U. Hikari.

Att. Mila

*/*/*/*


End file.
